


【异坤】恰好_7（自行车部分）

by ivyyin17



Category: 1k - Fandom, 异坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyyin17/pseuds/ivyyin17





	【异坤】恰好_7（自行车部分）

黑暗之中，王子异那双温热的大手，小心又贪婪地游走着。  
一只手划过蔡徐坤的指尖，一寸一寸向上，抚过他的脊背，轻轻托住他的后颈，找准位置，印下又一个充满占有欲望的吻：  
“坤坤……我不想你走。”  
蔡徐坤被亲的晕晕乎乎，尚未参透话里的深意，懵懵地回道：  
“我才刚回来呀，傻瓜。”  
王子异没有回话，沿着他的唇线一路往上，吻过他的鼻尖，眼角，脸颊小小的痣，每一方每一寸。  
他忽而又感受到王子异的另一只手，正在一点一点地向下摸索，划过牛仔裤薄薄的布料，稳稳托住他的膝盖。  
等他再回过神来，已经被王子异抱到腿上，整个人软成了一汪水，绵绵地化进那个宽大的怀抱里。  
“坤坤，我好想你。”  
王子异雨点似的吻，又从面颊蔓延到脖颈，指腹，头顶，鬓角……  
仿佛要倾覆他眷恋的每一个角落。

差点失去的恐慌，骤然复得的惊喜，跌宕起伏的情绪，击垮了王子异素来的温和理智，他知道自己正在失控。  
黑暗让情绪和情|欲都肆虐，他几乎忘了自己，只想把这个人拥进怀中。  
再紧一点，再久一点。  
   
“唔……唔啊……”  
蔡徐坤忽然一阵闷哼，王子异一惊，马上停止了动作，迅速摸出手机，把手电筒给摁开。  
惨白的灯光下，蔡徐坤额头上渗出密密的汗，脸颊烧的滚烫，漂亮的眉眼拧在一起，似是吃痛。  
王子异吓坏了，把他放在沙发上，让他枕着靠垫躺好，手忙脚乱地道歉：  
“坤坤，对不起，我是不是……你哪里不舒服啊？嗯？”  
“唔……”  
蔡徐坤说不出话，只是大口大口地喘着气，呼吸急促而沉重。  
“坤坤，你撑一下，我去开灯。”  
“哎……”  
蔡徐坤一把扯住他的手，软绵绵的胳膊，用尽了全部力气，才把人拉回到沙发上。  
他用气声，哭笑不得地嚷一句：  
“……你个笨蛋！！！”  
   
刚一进门，王子异拉着他没完没了地吻，蔡徐坤下面就有了些反应，想着王子异生日的流程还未走完，没点蜡烛、没许愿也没切蛋糕，便生生忍了下去。  
方才那阵暴风骤雨般的爱|抚，又一次地冲击着他，仿佛拍击礁石的一道道海浪。蔡徐坤只觉得下半|身快要充血了，辣辣的热，闷闷的疼。  
可王子异就这么毫无章法地触摸着他，迟迟抓不到重点。积蓄的欲望无处纾解，蔡徐坤越发觉得那个地方十分坠痛，连带着身子也软了，说话都没力气。  
 “坤坤，你到底是哪里不舒服啊？”  
黑暗里，王子异手忙脚乱地在他身上摸索，一会儿揉揉肚子，一会儿探探额头……  
？？？？？？  
   
蔡徐坤猛然想起，约摸一两年前，有次被拉去酒吧聚会，卜凡凡曾经跟他吐槽过：  
韩沐伯家那位小祖宗，是个十足十的呆子。看着又帅又拽的，奔三的年纪还情窦未开，披个袈裟，就能直接送到卧佛寺去。  
别家的小祖宗，都爱去大|胸美女热舞场，完事领了最出挑的一个回家去，芙蓉帐暖度春宵。  
这家小祖宗，却最爱去underground场，完事拉了最出挑的一个battle去，饶舌尬舞不能停。  
彼时蔡徐坤只当笑话听着，哪知道老天爷阴错阳差，真送他来跟这尊大佛谈情说爱！  
借着窗外幽微的星光，蔡徐坤看见王子异湿漉漉的眼睛，像小鹿一头撞进陌生的深林。  
   
罢了。  
蔡徐坤自己伸出手，往那个地方探过去，忽而王子异温温热热的掌心，敷上他又酸又胀的小腹，试探着揉了揉。  
“唔……”  
蔡徐坤略微舒服了些，恢复了点力气，摁住王子异的手腕，向下一推。  
王子异蓦然触到那滚烫坚硬的一隅，恍然大悟，又一脸懵逼，他颤抖着问道：  
“坤坤，这里……怎么会痛呢？”  
“太久了…… 笨蛋……别问啦！”  
蔡徐坤浑身通红，拽过靠枕，把半张脸都盖住，哼道：  
“你快点……帮我弄出来嘛。”  
   
“坤坤，你好烫啊。”  
王子异一面说着，一面火速拉开蔡徐坤牛仔裤的拉链，双手交握着，细细密密地揉。     
他刚才被吓得手掌发凉，掌心落了一层冷汗，润润地贴着蔡徐坤滚烫的肌肤，倒也有那么一点点舒服。  
“呃……呃啊……”  
蔡徐坤本能地呻|吟出来，又觉得害臊，连忙把嘴唇给咬住。  
“坤坤，我有时候会在家练舞，所以特地装了隔音墙的。”  
王子异俯下身，安抚地吻了吻他汗湿的额头，轻声道：  
“叫出来吧，没关系。”  
王子异常年跳舞，手上有好几块薄薄的茧，摩挲着蔡徐坤最敏感的触点，虽说手法生疏，却也弄得他很舒服。  
蔡徐坤几次以为自己快要|射|了，下面却久久没有发动，似乎还又生长了几分，从未有过的饱胀。  
“坤坤，我们去床上，可以吗？”  
“我再帮你好好揉一揉。”  
王子异满脸写着不掺杂质的焦急与担忧，诱惑语句，却是正经语气。  
“……唔。”  
蔡徐坤从喉咙里闷哼一声，小猫一样。  
王子异便起身开了灯，弯下身子去抱他。  
蔡徐坤一坐起来，褪到一半的牛仔裤整个滑下去，露出两条白莲藕似的长腿。  
王子异倒是目不斜视，一手稳稳地护着蔡徐坤的头，一手托着他的腰，任由那块炽热的凸起，一下下地蹭着他的胳膊：  
“坤坤乖，一会儿就不难受了。”  
蔡徐坤抬头看看，只觉得这人的神色十二万分圣洁，活像妈妈抱着生了病的孩子。  
……呆子！！！  
   
蔡徐坤被小心翼翼地平放在那张旖旎的大红床上，腰下垫了个绣花软枕。他又羞又臊，觉得自己仿佛古装剧里，被送去侍寝的妃子。  
虽说是情话连篇的绝顶偶像，但蔡徐坤也因为这些年太过敬业的缘故，别说一尝情事滋味，连跟工作人员接触都谨慎。  
虽说对王子异的笨拙满心嫌弃，可他自己也没高明到哪里去。此时紧闭着眼睛，僵硬地躺在一片火红绸缎之中，无助的像只待宰的羔羊。  
“坤坤，你最怕冷，别着凉了。”  
王子异拿了块毯子过来，给他盖好下|身，蔡徐坤顿时像有了块遮羞布，又鼓起勇气睁开眼睛：  
王子异跨坐在他小腿上，把手探进毯子里，从小腹一路向下，抚|摸到大|腿根，又握住那根倔强的凸起，加重了力道去套弄。  
“唔……唔啊……”  
窸窸窣窣的呻|吟声，从唇齿间流出。  
蔡徐坤身下一热，终于完完全全地，释放出来。

王子异是最爱干净的，可此时任由满手粘腻，也舍不得把他放开。  
拽两张纸巾，胡乱擦一下，他便又把人揽入怀抱。那双修长温软的大手，在怀中人的身上流连，轻柔地摩挲着他剧烈起伏的胸口。听着蔡徐坤的呼吸渐趋平缓，王子异试着向下探了探，果然，那里已恢复了寻常的形状和温度。  
“坤坤，没事啦。”

蔡徐坤面红耳赤，也不说话，勾住他的脖子，把头埋进他的胸膛。  
王子异把掌心搓热了，敷在他酸软的腰间，体贴的揉。  
“坤坤，下次不许忍着，也不要害羞。”  
“跟我说，我帮你。”  
蔡徐坤蹭蹭他胸口，蓦地抬起头来，红着眼睛，有点委屈地哼道：  
“……王子异，你都不想的吗？”

那双极其漂亮的眼睛，此刻蒙上一层薄薄的雾，潮湿的，迷离的，眼波流转，添了近乎魅惑的情味。  
王子异抬起手，赤红着脸，把蔡徐坤亮亮的眼睛给挡住：  
“坤坤……”  
“你这样看着我，我心慌。”

蔡徐坤这会儿不难受了，玩心大动，伏在王子异怀里，扑通翻个身，把他压在下头。  
然后拍拍他的脸，小声地问：  
“子异，你现在……有没有喜欢上我？”  
王子异心跳得飞快，怀中的人温温软软，他只觉得浑身的血都在往下涌。  
低头瞧见蔡徐坤那里又一点点翘起来，他勉强维持着理智，一本正经地说道：  
“坤坤，你要节制。”  
“……王子异！！！”

蔡徐坤气得不得了，狠狠咬一口他的肩膀，非要逼出个答案来：  
“王子异，不许逃避问题。”  
说完又觉得懊恼，话音里都带了哭腔：  
“你不回答……就是不喜欢我……”  
“唔……”  
话没说完，就被王子异结结实实的吻住了。蔡徐坤晕晕乎乎，忽然觉得肚子那里被什么东西狠狠顶了一下，垂眼看看，便瞧见王子异那座高高耸起的小山丘。  
蔡徐坤终于乐了，伸手去闹他，孩子似的笑皱了脸：  
“子异～你喜欢我，是不是？”  
他握住那里，调皮地抓了一把，嗔道：  
“你这样，一定是喜欢我了，嘻嘻嘻。”  
王子异轻轻箍住他的双手：  
“坤坤，别闹。”  
然后深深地望进他的眼睛，认认真真地点了下头：  
“坤坤，我好喜欢你。”  
蔡徐坤心满意足，俯下身去，吻过他的耳垂，凑近了轻轻地讲：  
“真巧。  
我也是。”


End file.
